The present invention relates to the field of electric motors, in particular geared motors for automobile accessories, which are used for example in window-lifting systems, seat actuation systems or sunroof systems.
The invention is more precisely aimed at a connector for an electric motor, said motor comprising a magnetic ring which is the seat of a magnetic field tied to operating parameters of the motor.
The motors or geared motors to which the invention applies are associated with a control system which uses motor speed and/or position parameters. These parameters are fed to the control system by a Hall-effect sensor associated with the magnetic ring, which is adapted so as to deliver to the sensor a magnetic field dependent on the speed and/or position of the motor shaft.
Generally, the electronic control devices of such motors or geared motors comprise a circuit board secured to the casing of the motor, said board comprising motor electrical supply connections and the Hall-effect sensor. This sensor is fixed on a board part formed of a rigid strip that penetrates into the casing of the motor up to a region neighboring the magnetic ring, in such a way that the sensor is located in the vicinity of said ring.
It can readily be seen that the presence of such an electronic control module on the casing of the motor is incompatible with a high degree of standardization of motors, since such a configuration of the motor and of its casing is not suited to an application in which the speed and/or position sensor is dispensed with, and in which the electronic control device of the motor is located remotely some distance away from the motor.